With the explosion of Smartphone's, mobile phones and portable communication devices many young people now own them and use them daily. Since people use these devices for voice, internet and text, many people are in constant communication and have lost their attention to events surrounding them. People are busy communicating everywhere you go including behind the wheel of an automobile.
Since young people have more accidents annually than any other demographic group, it would be advantageous to prevent young or inexperienced drivers, but not limited to, from having the ability to access their Smartphone, mobile phone and portable communication devices while driving.
The National Safety Council announced in January 2011 that it estimates at least 28% of all traffic crashes—or at least 1.6 million crashes each year—are caused by drivers using mobile phones and texting. The National Safety Council estimates that 1.4 million crashes each year are caused by drivers using Smartphone's and a minimum of 200,000 additional crashes each year are caused by drivers who are texting. With more people using Smartphone's we can only expect the number of accidents to increase.